


In The Same League

by gala_apples



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crush, M/M, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander really likes his English teacher, Mr Doyle. Unfortunately he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Same League

He had hoped this wouldn't happen. Of course, in any Harris life whatever couldn't happen did. It was why his dad was a drunken jerk; he had originally wanted to be a good father. So when Xander had hoped that none of his teachers would be hot, he instinctively knew that he was screwed, and they would be Claudia Schiffer look-alikes.

Wasn't it the source of a million movie subplots; the dorky teen falling in love with the handsome older man? Though he wasn't so sure about the love bit, he just knew the man was sexy. Which of course was another movie subplot, the high school student and their coming out process.

The teacher in question was for tenth grade English. A core class, with no possible way to get out, unless he wanted to drop out of school altogether and become a worker in his uncle's 'completely legit car part removal' shop. Yeah, fuck that. Besides the grim future and the epic amount of Willow nagging if he did quit, he also wouldn't get to see the man every day.

It was almost as if Flutie knew this new teacher would be the source of wet girls and hard boys, and put them all into the same class. Maybe it was just Xander's paranoia, but when he managed to rip his eyes away from the Shakespeare spouting man and glance around the classroom, they were all staring just as intently. That was one thing they didn't mention in teacher-seducing films, what to do if everyone else felt the same. It wasn't as if Xander was anything special. He didn't have any extra oomph to make the man take him to bed.

Not that he knew exactly what would happen if he did end up in bed with Mr Doyle. It was difficult enough to locate porn, most of which was magazines with wrinkled pages loaned by Jesse. Gay porn was even less likely. He was a teenager in public high school so he knew the basics; condoms or AIDS, and it was perfectly natural and if anyone has any questions you can write them on a piece of paper and leave them on my desk, and I'll answer them the next day. Which really? Wasn't so much an option. Teachers got to know the handwriting of their students. Even if he had a sneaky way of depositing the note, the Xander Harris scrawl was legendary.

His eyes were grey. Of course that wasn't the first thing Xander noticed, he wasn't a soppy romantic female. Mr Doyle also had a very nice ass. But when he did drift off for a minute to imagine things that involved the complete inability to stand and answer a problem on the board if asked, it usually involved the man's eyes. They would be lying on the bed together, vaguely his bed as it has plaid flannel sheets, and Mr Doyle would be on top of him. Their stomachs and dicks would press together and Mr Doyle would look him straight in the eye...

And it didn't really get much more detailed than that. Again, no good reference material. Unless he asked Jesse to find specific magazines, or asked Willow for a website. Neither of which were options, though it fluctuated on which was less of an option from say to day.

The problem with having an English teacher that you actually wanted to impress was that it meant you felt pressed to read. Xander wasn't much of a reader. Jack Kerouac, that's different. That writer, he was real, and Xander could read him for ages. But Jane Eyre, To Kill a Mockingbird, fucking Of Mice and Men? Xander really didn't think he could handle those without bursting into spontaneous vomiting.

God knew he couldn't ask Willow for recommendations. She would get her hopes up and expect him to read until the day he died, strictly opposite of his plan to read until the semester was finished. Jesse's recommendations would mostly involve the articles in Hustler. Interesting, but off topic. Really the only option was to ask the new librarian. Rumour had it that he was British, and stalking one of the new girls. Personally, Xander didn't care if the old man had a fetish for young blond girls from Los Angeles. He just needed a book that he could actually read and talk about with Mr Doyle. If he was able to pull off some literary insight, maybe the man would smile at him. And that could only be of the good, with an added bonus of putting more realism into his fantasies.

He was smarter than to go to the library at lunch. An outcast he was, but even outcasts knew better than to enter the most pathetic part of the school. Even the robotics club would laugh at him if they saw. So he chewed his apple, shifting and jiggling his knee, jolting Jesse off his perch on the back of the couch and onto the floor more than once. No one commented. Nervous reflexes were all a part of the Xander Harris package.

At three thirty he went directly to the library, and tried to work up the courage to set in motion the plan that ended in him having crazy monkey sex with the hottest teacher in the school. Once he actually made it to the door and had his hand out to swing the door before backing away to a safe distance. Time was quickly ticking away, and his feet were getting sweaty and uncomfortable in no-brand sneakers, but he couldn't force himself to go in. Maybe he would wait until the librarian came out to leave for the night. Meet on neutral territory, so to speak.

Around quarter to five Mr Doyle himself walked past. Xander's completely broken inner censor laughed when the teacher tried to start a conversation, and it nearly pissed itself as he tried to respond back to Mr Doyle. Eventually the man seemed to realise the futility of prompting a babbling teenager and bid him goodbye. He didn't continue for the staff parking lot. Instead he went into the library.

It was like a sign from god. If Xander wanted to have thrusty, staring into grey eyes sex with Mr Doyle, he had to go into the library. Mr Doyle was probably having a conversation about Dante's Inferno, and other novels he'd heard Willow talk to her parents about over an early supper, as he stood there. Xander wanted to talk about it too, regardless of the fact that he had no idea what the book was about.

Still, it took a moment for his dick to confer with his brain and prove that going inside was a good idea, and a bit longer for his brain to convince his feet that it was time to move. He wondered for a second if Jesse or Willow ever had to have this kind of conversation with their body, then decided it didn't matter as it was the sort of topic he'd never bring up in a million years.

Xander pressed his hand against the door and with a sigh opened it. He was going to get a book, and he was going to be a man.

Mr Doyle was pressed against the circulation desk. His jeans seemed to be pooled around his ankles but it was hard to tell because of the body standing in front of him. The other body was another man, and his grey pants are gathered halfway down his thighs. Xander assumed this was the librarian, but even if he had met the man before, he wouldn't know him by the shape of his ass. Which considering the age of the man, was a fairly good showing of ass. No droop, and no hair. Pale, but who'd expect a middle-aged man to tan nude?

The librarian was pounding into Mr Doyle, and it suddenly sunk in that this was what men did with each other. They _fucked_ , and Xander'd always used it as a swear but never really understood the meaning. He was suddenly hard as hell. He backed up until the swinging door opened itself from the force of his back. He might, hell, _would_ go home and jerk off a dozen times, but he couldn't stay. He knews he wasn't in the same league. He didn't deserve to stay.


End file.
